1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic band holder having slotted portions defining elastic band receiving regions.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The need for holding and storing elastic or rubber bands has long been recognized. Elastic band storage devices have been proposed that facilitate quick and easy retrieval of the bands without the bands becoming entangled with one another.
Three general types of elastic band holders have been identified in the art. The first or ring type, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,132 to McGahee, utilizes a selectively closable wire loop onto which the elastic bands are loaded. Although this type of device is relatively simple, storage of the device itself becomes problematic, especially on a cluttered desk, as the elastic band laden wire loop becomes entangled with other objects thereby producing user frustration.
The second type of elastic band holder, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,000 to Selame, utilizes a box-like storage device having an aperture defining a band retrieval opening. This simple type of device suffers from the fact that means are not provided for preventing entanglement of the bands within the device. Once the bands are so entangled, the device looses its intended utility.
The third type of elastic band holder, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,730 to Kovac, provides a body member having slotted portions wherein the bands are wrapped around the device within the slotted portions. Although the Kovac device provides an effective elastic band holding means, each of Kovac's five embodiments suffer from limited utility.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an elastic band holder that circumferentially holds elastic and rubber bands and prevents the bands from becoming entangled. Such a device should be free standing and should be easily holdable by a user from any side. The proposed device should have continuous slotted portions so that the elastic bands do not get sheared by the device. Ideally, the device may have additional object receptacles located thereon.